


Comfort

by KhonshusKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post The Last Jedi, The Last Jedi Spoilers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/KhonshusKnight
Summary: Kylo Ren wakes up after sleeping to realise that he might have upset Hux.





	Comfort

Kylo Ren awoke, he looked at the man who was not lying next to him, but was, rather sat up and reading things that were on the holo. Kylo Ren didn't say anything, but rather just watched Hux work, he slowly began remembering everything that had happened, and he felt bad. He'd gotten caught up in being _powerful_ and _strong enough_ , he knew he'd hurt Hux and then probably undermined him and there was nothing he liked less that looking like he was not in control. Kylo finally took a small breath and shifted to make the other aware he was awake. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. He was sorry, he was more than sorry. He was surprised that the other man was actually still in their bed in their shared room. He was pretty sure the other was going to have been in a different room and he would have just been left with a small note saying something simple but to the point. He knew Hux would be just as efficient at breaking up as he was at everything else. He could be callous and that was something that was valued in the First Order but it could make Kylo Ren wonder sometimes. He wondered if the other loved, if he wanted to love or if it was just something which he did because it would be inefficient for them to have kept on fucking in closets or occasionally coming to see each other under the cover of night. 

"It's fine, Ren, you were in some sort of shock. I mean with Snoke and Luke." Kylo Ren tensed a little. He looked at Hux trying to work out if the other was trying to prod him slightly. Kylo Ren smiled when the other moved his hair out of his face. "You can go back to sleep if you need to." 

"Are you sure you're ok? Even though I choked you"

"Yes, Ren, thank you for reminding me." 

"I'm sorry about that. And for what happened at the rebel base, and for making people wonder about our relations... not sexually, obviously, they haven't worked that out, but I mean I was controlling your troops and I know-"

"Just shut up Ren, I'm trying to work out where the rebellion is now and as helpful as it is to know you didn't mean to make a complete fool out of me."

"Is that what you felt happened?" Ren moved to sit up in the bed and search the others face for his emotions. He knew that Hux hated him using the force on him so he tried to refrain from doing so on most occasions. Hux just looked at Kylo Ren and shrugged, it was infuriating, he could be so withdrawn form his emotions sometimes because he'd had to be to succeed in what he did. Kylo Ren guessed that they were perfect opposites, Hux isolated emotions and Kylo Ren believed the soldier thought they were frivolous. Whereas, Kylo Ren was controlled by emotions and emotionally volatile - he had been told so by Snoke but also he was self-aware enough to know this was the case. He hated that side of him in many ways, he knew it led to rash choices that he did regret in the end, but he did like that he felt strongly with his heart. He liked that he felt warm when he lay next to Hux. 

"Can't you just drop it Ren. It's done now." 

"Arm-" He stopped when the other gave him a kiss. He kissed back, knowing the other was just trying to get him to drop it, but he couldn't help himself. He just had to make sure everything was going to be alright and that they were still going to be a team, the ultimate team, the team he really wanted to be a part of more than life itself. He knew the other couldn't read minds, and that wasn't something he was sad about. He could hide just how much he felt for the other. He could play it off and he wouldn't lose face. "You know that doesn't work."

"It's fine. We're fine. Don't worry about us. Or anything. Let's just worry about the rebellion. The rest is fine how it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Please Ren, you have destroyed enough of my ships, killed men and other ridiculous damages, I can take a little more. You're the man I would burn worlds for. And I know you would go to the end of the world for me. I love you."

"I love you too General."


End file.
